


[Fanart] Style, Power, and Grace

by VergofTowels



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alphonse Mucha, Fanart, Flowers, Gen, M/M, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VergofTowels/pseuds/VergofTowels
Summary: Secret Santa gift art for kishafisha!Prompt was "stockings," so I drew some Mucha-inspired pinups of Hannibal and Will showing a little leg. :)
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49
Collections: 2019 Eat The Rude Secret Santa





	[Fanart] Style, Power, and Grace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kishafisha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishafisha/gifts).



Never posted art to Ao3 before. Hope this works.


End file.
